User talk:LucyTheInvoker~♥
I helped you out with your page some, hope you don't mind. You can revert it if you like. ky▶ 02:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you, its much better. =] LucyTheInvoker~♥ 14:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Images Upload Link is on the left hand side, under "toolbox". [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :And as for learning Wiki Code, feel free to "borrow" any you find on my user pages, just click edit and take what you need. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Images Okay thanks. But it, for some reason, won't let me upload the picture. Is it because I edited it on paint? LucyTheInvoker~♥ 14:57, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :XD, when you upload pictures, make sure that the capitalization is the same. and also when you upload, name the destination "User LucyTheInvoker dervish" (without the quotes, and replace dervish with whatever proffesion). Im pretty new at this also. You should get this pretty quickly if u keep at it. Do what i did, steal everything XD Renegade Shinobi 15:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Quick note - you can save the image as what you want, it dosn't have to be "User NAME PROFESSION.jpg" character name is fine, for example RandomTime 16:35, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :: Probably, Instead of saving do File, Save As... and change the file type to JPG instead of Bitmap and try again. HTH. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Lol ok. How do you change it to JPG? LucyTheInvoker~♥ 15:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Edit the file with MS Paint, click, File, then "Save as..." then below the file name there is a "Save as type:" combo box, select "JPEG (*.JPG;*.JPEG;*.JPE;*.JFIF)" and click save. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:18, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Ohhh ok. Thanks :P LucyTheInvoker~♥ 15:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I see your Image, grz. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:22, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Lol thanks. I can't believe it too me so long to figure that out (hehe I'm such a blonde). Without your help I'd be nagging all of my friends to help me lol. LucyTheInvoker~♥ 15:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :No probs. I enjoy helping people, we were all noobs once upon a time. :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) You can also add an tag to your page and preview (or save) the page, then click on the redlink that appears to go to the upload form with the image name already filled in. Some people (including me) find this a little easier, but you didn't seem to have any problems doing it the other way, so whatever you prefer. And you already know how to use the licensing drop-down box, yay! One other tip: indenting your comments helps make it obvious that you are replying to someone else's comment rather than starting a new discussion. You do this by putting colons in front of your comment - just use one more colon than the comment above you. :Example. ::Example part 2. —Dr Ishmael 16:12, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hi. Pleased to be beat meet you. — Warw/Wick 14:08, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I added some boxes to your page to help clear it up some, hope you don't mind. Feel free to revert any changes you don't like. ky▶ 06:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Lol okay, thanks! :P Wow so many helpful people on here XD LucyTheInvoker~♥ 13:19, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 00:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC)